Mystery Inc gets a clue!
by VerMa
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby throw a party for Fred and girls but as usual, they get into trouble... Based on the "Shaggy & Scooby Doo get a clue!" series. Please read and review. Characters belong to Warner Bros. - or I think so. A bit of Fraphne in chapter 5.
1. Guests

**Okay, guys, I've edited the chapter a bit. Don't worry, I didn't change the plot. There are just a few technical changes suggested by RussM and translation of Scooby's more complicated statement.**

**So - enjoy!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>"Like, help me, Scooby!" Shaggy was desperately trying to fit all his clothes in a closet. "Like, Fred and the girls will be here at six and we still have to prepare something to eat!"<p>

"Runa rizza ror Red, ruit ralad ror Raphne, regetable rasserole ror Relma rand rany randwiches ror rus" Scooby listed, licking his lips at the thought of so much of delicious food and helping his master to lock the closet's door. (_Translation: Tuna pizza for Fred, fruit salad for Daphne, vegetable casserole for Velma and many sandwiches for us._)

"Right. And, like, chips, French fries, coke, juice, tea, coffee and as the dessert, big vanilla-chocolate ice cream for us all" Shaggy added.

Since uncle Albert hadn't given them any missions for quite a long time, Shaggy and Scooby had decided to throw a home party for the three of their closest friends. They had ordered Robi to clean the house thoroughly and started hiding Shaggy's stuff, lying about the entire mansion. It took them more than three hours but they couldn't let the girls find, let's say, Shaggy's underwear, left in the hallway. Now, they had less than two hours to prepare dinner for their friends. Thanks to a super-speed Scooby-snack, eaten by Scooby, they managed to do it exceptionally quickly, though.

Punctually at six o'clock, the doorbell rang.

"Like, it must be our friends!" Shaggy stated happily.

"I will open the door, Master Shaggy" Robi reached for the doorknob. "Welcome, stranger" he said at the sight of a tall, muscular, blond-headed guy.

"Umm... Do Shaggy and Scooby live here?" the young man asked hesitantly.

"Red!" Scooby knocked the newcomer down and started licking his face intensively.

"Like, Scooby, calm down" Shaggy commanded. "Like, nice to see you, dude" he said, helping Fred stand up and patting his back. "I want you to meet someone" he added, pointing to Robi. "It's Robi, our butler, uncle Albert's first invention. Robi, meet our best pal, Fred Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones" Robi held out a kind of hand towards Fred.

"Umm... Nice to meet you, too" Fred shook the robot's 'hand'.

"Like, come on, Fred, have something to drink" Shaggy led his guest to the living room.

A quarter later, the whole process was rerun, starring Daphne. Okay, NEARLY the whole process. Shaggy and Fred stopped Scooby from hopping on the girl's shoulders just in time.

"Where's Velma?" Daphne asked, looking around the living room.

"She hasn't come yet" Shaggy explained. "Like, two days ago she'd told me by phone she might be a bit late because, like, she had lots of work. Like, make yourselves at home, guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, just one more thing. Please review.<strong>


	2. Ruh oh

**This chapter also has the technical changes (thanks for help, RussM) and translations of what Scooby is saying, just in case it was incomprehensible.**

**Enjoy!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>For fifteen minutes, Shaggy kept on pacing back and forth from the living room, where Scooby, Fred and Daphne were sitting, to the porch, from where he was looking for Velma to come.<p>

"Like, something must have happened to her" he said nervously, entering the room for the nth time. "Like, when she'd told me she would be late, I thought it would be at most fifteen minutes, not forty-five!"

"Even though I usually think you overreact, this time I totally agree with you. It's completely not in her style" Daphne remarked.

"Maybe she was just so busy she forgot about the party?" Fred suggested.

"Like, let's hope it's the only reason she hasn't showed up yet" Shaggy replied gloomily. "Like, as far as I know her, she could as well have forgotten eating and, like, passed out of hunger."

"Don't even speak this way!" Daphne got nervous.

"Calm down, you two" Fred instinctively took over the role of the leader. "We just have to drive to her place and check on her."

"Right. Like, follow me" Shaggy took the car keys from a table and led his friends to the garage.

"Our Mystery Machine!" Fred exclaimed in joy. "I thought you'd had it scrapped!"

"Rope" Scooby shook his head. "Re rust rad rit renorated." (_Tr.: Nope. We just had it renovated._)

"Like, hop in, guys" Shaggy told his friends, opening the door for them. "Oh, and, Fred, don't be angry but, like, this time, it's me who will drive."

"No problem."

"Just start the car finally!" Daphne demanded impatiently.

Five minutes later, Fred was knocking on Velma's flat's door.

"Velma! Velma, are you in there? Velma!" he called.

"Like, I have a feeling I croaked it" Shaggy spoke anxiously.

Daphne turned the doorknob and opened the door easily.

"Velma! Where are you? Say something!" she cried out, entering the little hall.

Nobody replied.

"Weird" Fred stated, knitting his brows. "It's not like her to go out and not lock the door."

"Like, maybe she just went out to throw away the rubbish or maybe she's asleep?" Shaggy suggested.

In the kitchen the four of the friends found a full trash bin and lots of dirty dishes in the sink. In the bedroom, however, they saw a total mess. An overturned nightstand, a broken bedside lamp, book, clothes and cosmetics scattered all around...

"Oh, jeepers... What happened in here?" the frightened Daphne covered her mouth with her hands.

"Reese rare right rigns" Scooby announced. (_Tr.: These are fight signs._)

"Fight signs?" Fred repeated. Scooby nodded.

It was then that Shaggy's mobile rang.

"Hello?" Shaggy spoke impatiently. "Not now, Robi... Like, what? Hold on" he turned the loudspeaker on. "Right, you can tell us now."

"I have just received an urgent message from Uncle Albert" said Robi. "He said that Dr. Phibes is having the secret nanoformula worked out by a young, brilliant scientist. If she succeeds, he will be able to take over the world. As for the directions how to drive to Dr. Phibes' hideout, I will send them to the Mystery Machine's autopilot."

"Like, understood" Shaggy replied. "Did Uncle Albert say anything else?"

"No. That's all, Master Shaggy."

"Fine. Like, thank you" with this, Shaggy hung up.

"Okay, let's sum it up: a villain, trying to take over the world, a secret nanoformula, a girl genius..." Fred listed.

"And then, the unlocked door to Velma's place, the mess in the kitchen and fight signs in the bedroom" Daphne added. "It can mean only one thing. This scoundrel had kidnapped Velma!"

For a moment, they stood in complete silence.

"Ruh-oh..." Scooby spoke finally.

* * *

><p><strong>And again - reviews, SVP ;) See you soon in chapter 3!<strong>


	3. Mystery Inc to the rescue

**Hello, guys,**

**Well, here's the third chapter of my story. And, as the old, good Scrappy (not the one from the 2002 movie) would say: "Ta-da-da-da-da-dah"! Velma finally appears!**

**What else can I say? Enjoy!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>"Impressing" Fred admitted when the Mystery Machine came to a halt in front of Phibes' lair.<p>

It was a tall, dark building with few small windows and a giant hallmark of the super villain.

"How are we going to come in if the door is guarded by two guys?" Daphne asked.

"They're Phibes' agents" Shaggy explained to her. "Like, luckily, they're not very intelligent. I've got a plan. Listen, we'll do this..."

The next second, Dr. Phibes' henchmen saw three young people, wearing sky-blue uniforms and white gloves, and a big, brown dog.

"Stop!" one of the agents commanded. "Who are you?"

"Hameln Inc., may we recommend our services" the blond-haired young man replied.

"We got an anonymous report that rats had invaded the building" the red-haired girl added. "Can we check it?"

The agents looked at each other, shrugged and let the 'rat catchers' pass without a word.

"I can't believe it worked" Daphne whispered in amazement as soon as the friends had come in.

"Like, I told you they're fools" Shaggy whispered back.

"Okay, guys, let's get to work. Sniff the rats out, doggie" Fred said aloud and added quieter: "Pick up Velma's scent."

"Rokay" Scooby nodded.

Sniffing out the trail took quite a long time. Mainly because the agents had a supper pause in the moment. Scooby kept on getting distracted by the smell of sandwiches.

"Like, Scooby, concentrate on your job" Shaggy begged in whisper.

Then, Scooby stopped at a big, metal door.

"I soon will break your resistance" an icy voice of a German accent could be heard. "You will work out Herr Dr. Albert Shaggleford's nanoformula for me and then, I'll take over the world."

"Never!" another voice, well-known by the four of the friends, shouted. Velma's voice. "You won't make me work for you, Mr. Phibes!"

"We'll see" Phibes drawled out vindictively. "I'll be back in an hour" he added, approaching the door. Scooby and the gang quickly hid in a corner. "If you don't do anything by this time, I'll destroy all your friends. Starting from the hippie boy und his dog."

With that, Phibes exited the lab. One of his henchmen immediately took the guard.

"Alright, guys, here's my plan" Fred whispered. "Daphne and I will distract this fool and in the meantime you two will set Velma free."

"But, like, how are we to do it?" Shaggy asked. "Like, if we're masters at anything, it's, like, panicking and, like, running for dear life."

"You once had mentioned some super Scooby-snacks" Fred reminded him. "Make a good use of them and you sure will succeed."

"Good luck" Daphne smiled and came out of their hiding place, accompanied by Fred.

"Excuse me, sir" Fred spoke to the agent "where is a cellar in here?"

"A cellar?" the other man was surprised.

"We're deratizating the building" Daphne told him in her sweetest voice. "We have to check if there are any rat holes in the cellar. Will you lead us to there?"

"Oh... umm... sure. This way, please."

"Right, Scooby, we have a chance now" Shaggy whispered. "Like, I'll open the door and take the guard and you go and come back with Velma."

"Rot rif somebody rees rus?" _(Tr.: What if somebody sees us?)_

"Like, nobody's gonna see YOU if you eat an invisibility super snack" the boy took a characteristic, bone-shaped cookie out of his pocket and handed it to the dog. "Here, eat it."

A few seconds later, Scooby disappeared.

"Ri'm ready" he said. _(Tr.: I'm ready.)_

"So, like, do your job" Shaggy opened the metal door. "Good luck, buddy" he added quietly.

The invisible Scooby carefully looked around the lab which Shaggy had let him in. Two large tables were full of tubes, flasks, measuring cylinders and other equipment. At the third, smaller one, sat Velma, tied to a swivel chair on wheels. Her elbows rested on the tabletop, her fingers were entangled in her ruffled hair and she was all shaking from crying. Having approached to her, the dog heard her whisper:

"Scooby Doo, where are you?"

"Ri'm reere, Relma" he said. _(Tr.: I'm here, Velma.)_

Velma sat straight and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Where?" she asked, letting her gaze wander through the entire room. "I can't see you."

"Ri'm reere rith rou." _(Tr.: I'm here with you.)_

"Oh, I get it... I must be hallucinating" she sighed.

Scooby could do nothing else but start biting the rope which retained the girl to the chair. It didn't took him a long time.

"Who is in here?" having gotten free, Velma stood up and looked around.

"Psst... Velma..." Shaggy poked his head in through the door. "Like, Velma, come here quick. We have to run away."

"Shaggy! Was it you who set me free?"

"No. It was Scooby."

"What are you talking about? Scooby's not here."

"Like, you can't see him because he, like, had eaten a super snack and had become invisible."

"Rat's rue!" Scooby spoke. _(Tr.: That's true!)_

"Like, hurry up, you two" Shaggy was getting impatient. "Like, we still have to find Fred and Daphne."

"Did this rascal get them, too?" Velma came to the corridor and hugged Shaggy cordially.

"No. Like, they just distracted the agent who'd had to keep the guard. Like, you two wait here for me. I'll be back with them in, like, no time" Shaggy hid her in a dark corner, carefully looked at both directions and went in this one where Fred and Daphne had let the agent lead them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, you probably were expecting Velma to do more. But I promise she WILL do more in the next chapter. So, in general, how did you like this one? Let me know in rewievs.<strong>

**See you!**


	4. An unexpected role change

**Hello, guys!**

**As you can see, I've translated the fourth chapter. In the previous one, you probably had noticed that Dr. Phibes uses some short and, in fact, simple German words. It is like that because:  
>1) I wanted him to be a little bit more realistic (though I'm not sure if I succeeded) because mixing two or more languages can occur if a person's parents andor other relatives are not of the same nation - and I'm convinced Dr. Phineas Phibes had German ancestors;  
>2) I have never learnt German - I've only used the <strong>**German words because my brother learns this language and he has a Polish-German and German-Polish dictionary.**

**Also, if any of you are fans of Shaggy & Velma pairing (like me), you can find some hints of that shipping. However, I think I've made them not so obvious so you may have to squint a bit. Same goes with Fred & Daphne pairing.**

**So - enjoy!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>Velma sat on the floor and rested her head against the wall. A moment later Scooby materialized beside her with a muted burp. The girl smiled at the dog and scratched him behind his ear.<p>

"Thank you for help, Scooby" she said, burying her nose in his neck.

"Rou're relcome, Relma." (_Tr.: You're welcome, Velma._)

"HELP!"

"ANYBODY, HELP!"

"SCOOBY, WHERE ARE YOU?" some yells could be heard.

"These are Daphne and the guys' voices" Velma stated, standing up from the floor. "They're in trouble."

"Ro rot rare re roing now?" (_Tr.: So what are we doing now?_)

"Shaggy would certainly give you a super Scooby-snack but I don't have one. Phibes gave me just some crumbs to run tests on. We have to save our friends in the old-fashioned way" with that, Velma entered the lab. A moment later, an explosion could be heard and Velma reappeared in the corridor. "Now, lead me to Phibes."

"Rot?" (_Tr.: What?_)

"He certainly is where Daphne and the guys are. Besides, I have a plan. Trust me."

"Rokay" to say the truth, Scooby had no other choice.

They both sneaked through the corridor to another large, metal door.

"All right, boy. Here's my plan..." Velma leaned and whispered something to Scooby's ear for quite a long time. "Okay, I have to go. Good luck, Scooby."

"Rood ruck ror rou, roo, Relma" the dog licked the girl's cheek and hid in a corner. (_Tr.: Good luck for you, too, Velma._)

Velma took a deep breath and knocked on the metal door as hard as she could.

"Mr. Phibes!" she called impatiently. "Mr. Phibes! We have to talk!"

On the other side of the door, Dr. Phibes was very surprised to hear the voice of the young scientist whom he'd had tied to a chair and closed in the lab. He was so intrigued by this fact that he left his prisoners, trapped in a cage hanging over a huge aquarium with two sharks and opened the door himself.

"What is it, Fräulein Dinkley? What are you doing here?" he asked, not being able to hide his irritation. "I'd had you tied, hadn't I?"

"Getting rid of the rope was a matter of time for me" Velma explained icily. "I have to talk with you seriously, sir."

"Not now, I'm busy" Phibes snarled. "Go back to your work."

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about. Since you make me work for you, please give me some well-working hardware because this old junk has just exploded."

"Impossible" the super villain replied. "My technicians had made a complete renovation a week ago."

"Then come with me and see it yourself."

"Alright. But I warn you, if it's just a stupid prank, your friends will become a snack für Rex und Max. And you will share their fate" with that, Phibes left the room and followed Velma to the lab he'd given her.

Shaggy slammed his head on the cage's bars hard.

"Like, what does Velma think she's doing?" he groaned. "Like, I did tell her to hide and wait for us to come back for her!"

"How would we do it in our current situation?" Fred asked wryly.

"Hey, guys, look!" Daphne stretched her hand out towards a quite big, brown, dog-like shape near the wall.

"It's Scooby!" Fred exclaimed in joy.

"Like, Scooby, you disappointed me!" Shaggy burst out. "Like, you had to make sure nothing bad happens to Velma and she, like, came here and started a chat with Phibes!"

"Rit's a rart rof rer ran" Scooby explained. "Row re an inrellect rack. Ri'll ret rou ree." (_Tr.: It's a part of her plan. Throw me an intellect snack. I'll set you free._)

"Like, what kind of plan it is?"

"Shaggy, leave it" Daphne told her friend. "None of Velma's plans had ever failed. Do what Scooby says."

Shaggy shrugged, took an intellect super snack out of his pocket and threw it to his dog. A minute later, he, Fred and Daphne were free.

"Good job, Scooby" Fred praised the dog.

"It was nothing" Scooby-the-smart-guy giggled. "Follow me. It's time to pick Velma up and run away."

The four of the friends ran through the corridor to the door at which their not so successful rescue action had started.

"Now, Shaggy, it's time for a super speed snack" said Scooby. This time Shaggy obeyed without a word. "I'm going for Velma. At her command, you will close the door" after that, the lightning-fast Scooby ran into the lab and returned with Velma in a moment.

"Now!" Velma shouted. Shaggy closed the door as quickly as he was able to.

"Fine, since we're already all together, let's get out of this place. It gives me creeps" said Daphne.

"So, like, let's all get hold of Scooby's collar" Shaggy advised, putting his arm around Velma's waist. "Like, don't be mad at me but, like, he skids a bit at stopping and I wouldn't like you to get lost again" he added.

"No problem" Velma nodded with understanding.

"Let's go!" Fred exclaimed, pressing Daphne, who was tightly embracing him, to his chest with one arm.

Two seconds later, the Mystery Inc. found themselves at the Mystery Machine. In the same moment, super snacks stopped working.

"So, like, do you still want to come to our party, guys?" Shaggy asked, letting his friends into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>It's hard to say it, guys, but the next chapter will be the last one. I hope it won't be the worst, though. I can only say there will be my hypothesis on why Velma didn't even make an appearance in the "Shaggy &amp; Scooby Doo get a clue!" 2nd season. Oh, and also something for Fraphne fans. :)<strong>

**For now, please review. See you!**


	5. The epilogue

**Hi, guys,**

**This is the last chapter of my first FF novel. As I promised at the end of the previous one, I've put my hypothesis on why Velma hadn't appeared in the second season of the "Shaggy & Scooby Doo get a clue!" series. There are also:  
>a) a bit of Fraphne<br>b) tiny hints of Shelma (for those who like it - the others can think of it as the "big brother & little sister" interaction).**

**So - enjoy!**

**VerMa**

* * *

><p>It was just before midnight when Shaggy and Scooby invited their friends to the porch without providing any further explanations, however.<p>

"What have you two come up with again?" Daphne looked at them suspiciously and shook her head.

"Like, it's a surprise" Shaggy replied patiently. "Like, Robi, we're beginning punctually at twelve. Start the countdown."

"As you wish, Master Shaggy" said Robi. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

A second later an emerald firework flashed on the background of the dark sky. Right after it – a purple one. Next – blue one, bloody red one, golden green one, orange one... Finally, they didn't know where to look. The show lasted for half an hour.

"That was amazing" Fred admitted when it was all over.

"Glorious" Velma agreed in delight.

"Stupendous" Daphne sighed dreamily.

"Like, it's nice to hear it" Shaggy stated. "Like, anyone wants to dance?"

"Sure!" Daphne perked up. "Come, Fred" she added, grabbing Fred's hand and pulling him inside the mansion.

"Like, turn the music on, Scoob" Shaggy ordered.

"Rokay, Raggy!" Scooby ran after Daphne and Fred. After a moment sounds of the old rock could be heard. (_Tr.: Okay, Shaggy!_)

"Maybe we should join them?" Velma asked, having noticed she was now alone with Shaggy.

"Like, not right now. I'd like to talk with you without any witnesses."

"So that's why you mentioned dancing?" Velma guessed. "To be sure Daphne would go away and take Fred with her? You're smarter than you usually show it. I'm all ears."

"I was thinking about tonight's events for, like, quite a long time. I realized that if it wasn't for the party and the message from Uncle Albert, we probably still wouldn't have known that, like, Phibes had had you kidnapped. I have terrible remorse. Like, I should have guessed that someday Phibes would want to use our closest friends for his own purposes. Especially such a brilliant person like you."

"You're exaggerating..."

"Not at all. Like, that's how Uncle Albert called you and, like, he does have his sources. And one other thing hit me, too. Like, as long as Phibes is free and Scooby and I know where to find you, you're in danger. Phibes' henchmen may spy on, like, every move we make. I wouldn't like them to get you again because of us. In other words, I think you should hide somewhere where even we don't find you. Like, change your look, invent a new name for you and, like, stuff. Just don't change your phone number. Once we're finally done with Phibes, I'll call you. Okay?"

"Okay. What are you saying sounds very logical. And to be honest, I don't feel like getting reunited with Dr. Phibes. Thanks for your care and good advice" with that, Velma stood on her toes and kissed her friend's cheek.

"Like, don't mention it, Vel" Shaggy muttered, feeling he was blushing. "Like, it's normal after so many years of friendship."

"Raggy, Relma, rare rou roming rin?" Scooby asked, going out to the porch. (_Tr.: Shaggy, Velma, are you coming in?_)

"Sounds nice, I'm a bit cold" Velma replied. "How about you, Shaggy?"

"Like, me, too."

The three of friends came into the living room just in time to see Fred and Daphne who, staring at each other, closed their eyes and shared their first kiss.

"Jinkies, finally" Velma whispered.

"Like, zoinks, what do you say, old pal?" Shaggy asked.

"Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" (_Tr.: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!_)

* * *

><p><strong>You probably have noticed I had left some plot holes. That's because I hadn't felt like explaining everything. For example, you can guess how Dr. Phibes had learnt about Velma's genius and how she got kidnapped (abducted, if you prefer). You also can imagine how Fred and Daphne got caught in Phibes' lair or why Velma had lured Phibes into the lab (though in my opinion, this one is quite obvious). However, if you want to, I may write a couple of sequels, filling some of the holes.<strong>

**Let me know either in reviews or in PMs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>

**- God - The One who created me and gave me imagination (yes, I am Christian and I'm not ashamed of it)  
>- Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. - companies owning all the characters<br>- RussM - my mentor who suggested technical changes after two first chapters  
>- VerMa - me, the authoress of the story, owning just the plot<strong>


End file.
